This specification relates to a portable folding electronic device.
Many portable electronic devices have a screen unit hinged to a base, with the base supporting a user interface. With such devices, the screen unit may fold down so that the screen faces the keys on the base. In this closed configuration, the screen and keys are shielded. Such folding portable devices (as, for example, a flip phone) typically have a rectangular configuration with the hinge at the short side of the base and screen unit. In consequence, the screen is long and narrow which, at least for some users, may make reading the screen difficult.